


九辫/试衣间play

by lupinus_Mus



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinus_Mus/pseuds/lupinus_Mus





	九辫/试衣间play

张云雷喜欢逛街，虽然现在腿脚依然不是很利索，但这阻挡不了他逛街的热情。

但他一个人去商场这种人多的地方杨九郎不放心，所以当张云雷一个电话，杨九郎就抛下妻子，出门去玫瑰园接人了。

但这逛街也不过是张云雷万分之一个想见杨九郎找的理由罢了。

 

“九郎，来帮我系一下带子！”张云雷试了一件后面要系带的雪纺衬衫。

“哎，这就来！“隔壁的人应了一声，不一会儿，张云雷试衣间的门帘就被挑开一个缝儿，杨九郎跻身走了进来。

试衣间不大，容纳两个人成年男人显得略有些拥挤。靠墙是一个条凳，左右两边儿是落地的大镜子，方便试衣服的人照看。剩余的一面是个麻布门帘儿，帘子下面空隙挺大，外面来来往往的人里面瞧得一清二楚。

衬衫的下摆塞在裤子里，勾勒出张云雷完美的腰际线。颈后的带子没系，脖子后面一大片白皙的皮肤暴露在空气中，天气尚冷，皮肤上泛起一层细细密密的鸡皮疙瘩。

背后的响动让张云雷从手机里回过头，看到是熟悉的人他挑起嘴角笑了笑，“你来啦。”

干净的笑让许久没单独跟张云雷待在一块儿的杨九郎心猿意马。

哪还管得了系什么带子，杨九郎从后面环住张云雷，灼热的呼吸喷在张云雷颈侧。对着镜子，张云雷看到自己红了脸颊。杨九郎一手隔着衣服搓揉着他胸前的茱萸，一手搂紧张云雷的窄腰，略带粗糙的雪纺布料磨得乳头几乎立刻就硬挺了起来，张云雷一声嘤咛仰头蹭着身后的人。

把头埋在张云雷的颈窝，杨九郎啄吻着他的后颈，心想怀里的人儿又瘦了，自己竟一手就能圈住，该再喂胖一些了。

 

差点就沉沦在这该死的亲密中，张云雷硬提着最后一丝理智，一扭身推开了杨九郎。

“杨九郎！你都结婚了凭什么还来撩拨我！你把我当什么了？”张云雷怒斥着对方，看不出一丝他上一秒还身陷情欲。

“磊磊......你知道的，我又不喜欢她，我心里的人是谁你不清楚？”杨九郎满不在乎的回答道，他整个人整颗心都是张云雷的，谁也拿不走。

“不清楚！你横竖都跟人结婚了！”张小泼妇抱手噘嘴甩头三连，声音也拔高了起来。

“小声点儿，你想被周围的人都听到嘛？”杨九郎低头吻住喋喋不休的小嘴儿，这个事儿隔三差五张云雷就会翻出来闹一回，杨九郎也习惯了，毕竟千千万万都是自己的不是，道歉认错哄他都是理所应当的。

杨九郎轻车熟路解开张云雷的裤子，宽松的阔腿裤不怎么费力就滑到了脚边，仅剩内裤包裹着翘挺的臀部。以后要多让张云雷穿这种裤子，紧身裤可不方便了......杨九郎腹诽。

 

“怎么这么湿？出门前你自己弄过了？”不是意料之中的紧涩，杨九郎的手指触到了滑腻松软的穴口，两根手指不怎么费力得就插了进去。

“嗯...嗯，人家想郎哥哥了嘛.....你...你都不来看人家...”张云雷闹过了劲儿，捏着嗓子回答道，一副泫然欲泣的模样。

“你！你这小妖精......”

杨九郎哪还耐得住这样的撩拨，一把把张云雷推到墙上，自己退出手指勾起张云雷的右腿让他踩在凳子上，下身挺动就挤了进去。扩张好的后穴温暖湿润，紧紧包裹住杨九郎的分身。久违的饱胀感也让张云雷差点惊叫出声，真实的性器可比自己的手指舒服多了，还好杨九郎及时捂住了他的嘴。

一点儿快慰的喘息从指缝里流了出来，消散在周围吵杂的环境中，全部的感官都集中到身下两人连接的那处。

一帘之隔的走廊上，来来回回的脚步声清晰可闻。张云雷紧张得咬紧下唇，生怕被听去了什么声音。

杨九郎侧头，身边儿的镜子正好照着他怎么进出张云雷的身体。粗大的性器几乎全部退出来，又被嫣红的穴口儿一寸一寸吞下去，几个来回柱身上都沾满了肠液。试衣间里的灯光格外好，头顶各个角度都有高强度的射灯，照着晶亮。

张云雷现在只该死的后悔自己近视度数怎么这么低，这点儿距离看得一清二楚。他闭着眼别过脸，未曾知道自己的脸上竟可摆出这般淫荡的表情。

“你看这条裙子好看不？”

“好看耶！颜色特别衬你。”

“真的嘛？那我买啦。”

两个女生脆脆甜甜的声音从隔壁传过来。张云雷吓得全身僵直，后穴下意识得绞紧，层层叠叠的肠肉紧紧包裹住九郎的性器，换来的是身后的人更猛烈的操干。

 

杨九郎抱着张云雷转了个身，坐在凳子上，让张云雷跨坐在自己腿上。他托着张云雷的屁股把他抱起来，只留一个龟头还在后穴内，再忽然松手，身上的人儿随着重力下落，性器狠狠得插入最深处。

“太...太深了.....啊”张云雷紧紧搂着杨九郎的脖子，颤抖着想让杨九郎停下动作。

但杨九郎哪会这么轻易的答应他。手上几个抛落，让人不断跌在自己的大腿上。

周围吵闹和身下快感的双重刺激，张云雷没挨一会儿就射了出来，瘫软在杨九郎肩头，浊白的体液洒在两人小腹上。

杨九郎享受着张云雷高潮后后穴规律的收缩，一下一下咬紧他的硕大，舒服得几乎叫出声来。

他伸手沾了一点小腹上的精液，食指探到后穴口，刺戳了几下，已经饱胀的后穴硬生生又吃了一根手指进去。

杨九郎熟练得找到肠壁上凸起的小硬结，勾起手指抠弄着。

“不要啊...九...九郎...那里不要....”张云雷咬住九郎的肩膀呜咽出声，过量的快感让他无法承受，眼前闪过白光，还未从高潮中缓过来的张云雷直接被推上了第二个巅峰，刚刚才射过的性器再次吐出稀薄的液体。

 

杨九郎不忍心再折腾张云雷，搂着他的腰想从他身体里退出来。

“不要走嘛...”，张云雷内心深处的缺乏安全感在这一刻被拉扯出来，他绞着后穴往后赖，不想让杨九郎离开。即使已经被要了两次，即使累得连胳膊都抬不动了。

“在外面呢，射在里面你会难受。”杨九郎亲了亲张云雷微闭的双眼，还是把他抱了起来。他最喜欢磊磊的眼睛，总是那么干净清澈，盯着他看的时候让他恨不得把整个世界都给他。或者像现在这种时候，眼睛湿漉漉的，眼角还挂着泪，任谁看了都想揉进怀里好好疼爱。

“那我给你咬好不好？”张云雷依旧跨坐在杨九郎大腿上，两人的性器打在一块儿，张云雷伸手握住，借着自己粘腻的精液搓揉。

“嘶...小妖精今天怎么这么主动？”

张云雷没回答杨九郎的问题，直接从他身上滑下来，半跪在地上，低头含住九郎还未纾解的性器。

嘴唇包着牙齿，张云雷小心得吞吐着，性器太长，头部抵到喉咙口了还有半截儿在外面。张云雷上下舔舐着柱身，牙齿轻轻咬着底端的囊袋，一点刺痛和酥麻更勾起人的快感。

杨九郎耐不住他这样缓慢的动作，按住张云雷的后脑勺挺身插到最深处。龟头卡进狭窄的喉咙口，被咬得紧紧的，生理性反应的吞咽一下一下嘬着顶端。快感战胜理智，杨九郎放开动作，大幅度抽插了起来，张云雷难受得干呕，但被杨九郎按住后脑勺根本动弹不得，嘴巴被塞满，只能发出呜呜咽咽的声音。

眼泪毫无征兆得淌下来，张云雷划拉着杨九郎的大腿，指甲留下一道道红痕。杨九郎看到张云雷的眼泪才拉回神来，

“对不起...对不起，刚刚弄疼你了。”伸手抚掉他眼角的泪水。

张云雷摇摇头示意没事儿，让杨九郎射在了嘴里，舔舔嘴角把精液咽了下去。

 

更衣室里的人来来去去都太快，谁也没注意到这个小隔间里的人竟一个多小时都没出来过。

最后这街也没逛成，张云雷累得站都站不住，两腿打颤。杨九郎搂着张云雷让他靠在自己怀里休息。

这一秒或许他们能忘掉身后所有的事情，只做彼此的对方吧。

 

END


End file.
